conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Estreoth/Death Bringer's Invasion of Estreoth
The Death Bringer's Invasion of Estreoth official began on Harithus 24th, 1649 when the Death Bringer's Legion arrived in the Tarnus, located in the southern Barafet Desert. To date, the Legion's invasion remains the largest military battle in Estreoth's known history. It was also one of the most costly in both financial terms and in loss of life. The fighting ended in Estreoth on Rathius 2nd of 1649 and officially ended three days later. History Build Up Originally, Animus Ridnious set Estreoth aside as a low priority world, thus sparing it from invasion while more productive worlds were conquered. This changed when he learned Estreoth was the home of the Gunryo. Animus ordered the immediate invasion of Estreoth and put his strongest general, Koji Hiragawa. Invasion The Legion first arrived on Harithus 24th in the Tarnus and quickly constructed a forward base with rift generator to the Citadel. This went entirely unnoticed by the Gunryo and it's allies until Paratheon 4th. Barafet Campaign The legion stormed Anktolia with a force of 250,000, starting the First Battle of Anktolia, which resulted in Sultan Mushin Al-Sahif being beheaded by Koji the next morning. Prince Al-Sahif and his loyal palace guards flee the city eastwards to Rune. Before fleeing the city, he managed to send a message to the Gunryo alerting them of the situation. Using teleportation provided by Atsu, half of the Gunryo teleported to Rune while the other half led by Kaichaiu Tsugara and Rytak Tarek remained behind. Despite the speed of the combined Rune and Hetrean build up, the Legion managed to capture Damus and Korech in under a week, along with nearly every other settlement in the Northern Barafet. Arisian Campaign The Arisian Campaign was actually launched a full day before the Barafet Campaign, however no word was sent to other nations since the Emperor and his advisers believed they could crush the Legion. Two days before the invasion of Arius began, Shoji Hiragawa arrived at the Gateway to Infernus and broke the seal on the gate, allowing the demons within to unleash themselves on Estreoth. They aligned (or were forced to align) with the Legion. While demons didn't participate in the Barafet Campaign, they made up a large portion of the Ginryu and Arisian Campaigns' troops. Forces led Shoji Hiragawa by landed on the shore of Arius and began moving inland, towards Keora Koru. Despite heavy resistance, the Legion broke through with minimal losses two days later and captured the now deserted capital city. Ginryu Campaign Counter-Offensive Retaking the Barafet The Gunryo's counter offensive began Paratheon 11th when the Gunryo along with some 50,000 troops engaging the Legion's force about one hundred miles north-west of Korech. The battle instantly turned in favor of the Gunryo when Jet fired a Totencrutz approximately five miles away from the legion, instantly destroying one of the Legion's massive walkers (creating the Great Scar in the process). The ground battle began soon after, with the Gunryo leading the offensive despite the odds stacked against them. The battle would end in a massive route of the Legion's forces to Korech, where they would be crushed once again by the Gunryo. Citadel Invasion On Rathius 2nd, the Gunryo, and the division Tengoku Gunryo, along with the combined military of Anktolia, Hetrea, Rune, Mira, and Arius assault the Legion's base in the Tarnus. The battle is utterly devastating for both sides, as the full force of the Legion, along with some million fresh troops, stage a defense. The battle rages on for nearly a day in the open terrain until the Gunryo manages to claim victory and capture the base. Both Koji and Shoji manage escape capture, although the third Dark Angel is killed by Atsu. The people of Estreoth are victorious, but the Legion still has billions more troops to potentially wield and Animus Ridnious is more than willing to sacrifice troops to kill Jet. Jet, along with Raven, Atsu, Lina, Yuki, and Malicry enter the Legion's world an directly assault the Citadel itself. The details of what occurred within are unknown to most outside of the Gunryo and their close comrades. Jet and the others return, worn out but alive on Rathius 5th. Jet announces that Animus Ridnious is dead and the Legion is no more. The Death Bringer's Invasion of Estreoth is officially over. Battles First Battle of Anktolia Second Battle of Anktolia Siege of Mira of the Citadel [[Category:Estreoth] Category:Events